


Amigo

by Bubbaloo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Cute, Developing Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Kenma exploring his relationship, KuroKen Month 2016, M/M, maybe some jealousy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7086910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbaloo/pseuds/Bubbaloo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroken Month - Día 3: Amigos.</p><p>Kenma nunca había definido la relación que tenía con Kuroo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amigo

**Author's Note:**

> Me siento muy mal porque es de los primeros días y ya voy con retraso ‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥⌓˂̣̣̥ )‧º·˚  
> Pero estoy bastante orgullosa del resultado para lo poco que he tardado en escribirlo.

Kenma nunca había definido la relación que tenía con Kuroo.

No le daba demasiada importancia a etiquetarla, a tener que ponerle algún nombre a lo que tenían.

Algunos usaban la palabra _hermano_ , o _familia_.

Lo cierto es que sí podían serlo, salvo por el tema biológico ambos se comportaban como el hermano mayor y el menor que nunca tuvieron.

Ambas familias estaban acostumbradas a encontrarlos viendo la tele en el salón de Kuroo, o dormidos en la cama de Kenma, toda la habitación hecha un caos. Uno nunca estaba sin el otro, así que se podía entender que la gente usara esa palabra. Incluso cuando alguno de los dos se iba de vacaciones, el otro también los acompañaba.

Kenma admitía que tenía sentido.

La expresión _conocidos_ , no fue algo que definiese su relación durante mucho tiempo. Seguramente no llegó ni a dos días.

Kuroo se mudó a la casa de al lado y en seguida sus madres los presentaron.

Ambos niños se miraron. Kuroo ya tenía su característico peinado, aunque un poco más corto, y la sonrisa era tan infantil como su camiseta de gatitos. Tenía las piernas llenas de arañazos y tiritas mientras que las de Kenma estaban pálidas e impolutas.

Hubo un segundo donde se llegó a pensar que unas personalidades tan opuestas iban a hacer que no pasaran de _vecinos_ ; pero Kuroo lo solucionó rápidamente agarrando la mano del menor y arrastrándolo al parque.

Se suele dar por hecho que el voleibol fue lo que los unió, pero la verdad es que ambos hubieran buscado algo en común si eso no les hubiera encajado. Kuroo se enamoró del deporte y Kenma no pudo negarse al brillo de sus ojos cuando le pedía otro pase, hasta que terminó encariñandose con el balón, la cancha y la forma de juego que había diseñado juntos.

Pero seguramente, si no hubiera existido el voleibol, Kuroo habría jugado a videojuegos hasta quedarse ciego y Kenma habría ido a torneos, ferias o conferencias de ciencias hasta que le estallara la cabeza.

Los términos _compañeros_ de equipo, _kohai_ o _senpai_ nunca terminaron de encajar en ambos, así que no fueron palabras que se usaran para definirlos. Cuando entraron en el equipo ya eran amigos, así que ni se planteó. Y a Kenma nunca le habían gustado los tratos formales, así que a pesar de llevarse un año Kuroo nunca usó esas expresiones con él.

Sin embargo, que él nunca hubiera presentado a Kuroo con una etiqueta no significaba que no hubiera pasado al revés.

Bokuto, Akaashi, y probablemente algún compañero de clase de Kuroo lo conoce como su mejor amigo. Supone que es así como habla de él, porque Bokuto en varias ocasiones se ha quejado del hecho de ser el segundón. Pero nunca ha oído esa expresión salir de los labios de Kuroo delante de él.

Hasta ese momento, en el que le oye ir hacia él mientras habla con una chica. No la conoce en persona, nunca se han presentado, pero sabe quién es.

Kuroo a penas le saca una frente, es su compañera de laboratorio y con quien tiene que quedar en numerosas ocasiones para hacer trabajos.

Se levanta del suelo, estaba apoyado en la pared del edificio porque sabía que Kuroo iba a tardar un poco más en salir hoy, no tardan mucho en notar su presencia.

—Esta tarde no puedo, lo siento... ¡Oh, Kenma! ¿Llevas mucho rato esperando? —el aludido niega con la cabeza, pero no habla. —Esta es Azuma Natsuki, es con quien hago los trabajos de química; te he hablado de ella. —Tiene una sonrisa cansada en el rostro, y se le marcan un poco las ojeras; estos últimos días han estado bastante saturados.

Kenma vuelve a asentir, nota cómo los ojos de la chica lo miran fijamente. Sabe que lo conoce, porque si ha estado todo el curso con Kuroo en algún momento él tiene que haber salido en la conversación, así que se sorprende cuando Kuroo le revuelve el pelo y dice:

—Él es Kozume Kenma, mi mejor amigo.

Nota como se le revuelve el estómago y a penas puede disimularlo hasta que están los dos solos, por fin. Quiere irse a su casa. Quiere tumbarse en la cama y jugar a la PS4 hasta que le duelan los ojos. Quiere que Kuroo deje de mirarlo así y quiere borrar de su memoria esa frase.

Porque, pronunciada por él, no está bien. No suena bien, no llega a abarcar todo lo que son. Todo lo que han sido y lo que van a ser. ¿Es que Kuroo no lo entiende?

Se muerde el labio con fuerza, temeroso de que si abre la boca algo pueda salir. Pero entonces lo mira, parado frente a la puerta de su casa, subiendo con él las escaleras, sentándose en la cama de tal manera que Kenma pueda acomodarse entre sus piernas.

Siente su respiración en la nuca, sus labios en la parte que su camiseta deja al descubierto, sus manos agarrándolo por la cintura.

—Qué ganas tenía de llegar a casa, tumbarme y no hacer nada más que verte jugar.

Entonces entiende, sin necesidad de palabras, que piensa lo mismo que él. Que una cosa es lo que le dice a los demás y otra lo que le demuestra a él.

Que la palabra amigos, se les ha quedado pequeña.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es lo que pasa cuando improvisas. Yay~  
> http://laurynoesta.tumblr.com/


End file.
